All Because of a Movie
by Geeks of the South
Summary: A SuperWhoLock (and possibly other fandoms) AU crossover. What happens when you put a TimeLord, two hunters, a consulting detective, and all their friends together? And what exactly could bring them together? CONTAINS SPOILERS! PLEASE READ PAST FIRST CHAPTER , I know it sucks, AND REVIEW! First time writing and I need your help to improve.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Flip Phones **

"Hurry up or we are going to miss the movie!" says Brandon who is a few feet away from us. Avery, Charlie, Ethan, and I look up from our conversations.

"Race ya!" Avery says to us, everyone but Brandon rushes down the sidewalk. I trip and almost knock everyone over, but instead I stumble to the grass and then start running again. Brandon is now far behind us, waving his arms and shouting.

"Wait up! Don't go so fast!" he yells as he gets closer to us.

"Good gosh, man, make up your mind!" says Charlie as we all come to a stop, laughing. We wait for Brandon to catch up and then we start walking again.

After returning to our previous conversations and sharing our theories on what we think the movie, Guardians of the Galaxy, that we are going to see will be like I notice a strange crack in the sidewalk. I have a déjà vu moment and then realize it's the crack from Doctor Who, similar to it anyway. A few feet before we pass over it I point it out to the rest of the group and laugh, "Hey, it's the crack from Doctor Who."

"Yeah, that does look a lot like it," agrees Avery, smiling.

"It looks exactly like it!" Brandon challenges after a couple of seconds of intently staring at it.

"There's no way it can look exactly like it." argues Avery. They start fighting. 'Brandon and Ethan versus Avery, how typical. It's amazing how well you get to know people after 15 years of being around them,' I think to myself. Charlie rolls his eyes and stands next to me.

"You wanna try and break them up, or just keep walking?" I ask without taking my eyes off the fight. The contenders raise their voices to a roar.

"I'll try, you keep walking, it might get Avery to follow you." Charlie replies, having to speak more loudly than usual just to get the few words he said to be audible, and he has "the voice of a god."

I keep walking, but I have to stop after a couple of feet because I'm coughing so hard. No one can hear it though because everyone is yelling loud enough to make a small child across the street start crying. I lean up against a nearby oak tree and cough for a good three minutes. When I finally stop coughing, I open my eyes and realize that something is wrong. It was summer, now it's fall and I'm leaning against a maple tree.

...…

"Can you three please just SHUT UP!" yelled Charlie, which really got the attention of the whole block. They freeze, but then go back to their fight. "Fine, I'll just catch up with Sharon." he mutters to himself. He looks around for me, and notices I'm nowhere in sight. So he starts running down the block, but stops because of a coughing fit.

…

I have no idea where I am and I'm all alone in a clearing of some woods underneath a gigantic maple. After getting over the initial shock of being thrown into a completely different environment, I try to think of how I got here, which is very confusing.

One of the first ideas that pops into my head is that I passed out from oxygen deprivation and this is some dream world. It seems plausible at first, but it just feels too real to be a dream and I don't even know if my theory of oxygen deprivation is possible. I sit at the base of the tree pondering how I got here and after a minute or two I hear a weird noise just a few feet away from the other side of the tree.

It sounds like coughing. I get up and look where the sound is coming from, I see Charlie fading in and out like a materializing TARDIS. He stops flickering and looks solid.

"What are you doing in my dream?" I bewilderedly question.

"I would ask you the same thing. Where the heck are we?" He replies while looking around at the multicolored leaves of the trees surrounding the clearing.

…

"ALRIGHT, enough." forfeits Brandon, tired of fighting and anxious to get to the movie. "Let's get going, or we are gonna be late."

"We are late." said Avery checking her watch.

She starts off running, Brandon and Ethan close behind. She stops suddenly in the middle and starts hacking up a lung. As the boys race past her, she is knocked off balance.

…

"So how did we get here?" I ask, trying again to find out how and hoping Charlie sees something I don't.

"How should I know?" Charlie curtly answers.

"I know it's stupid, but a part of me thinks it has to do with that crack. You know, like a door to an alternate universe kind of thing?" I suggest, seriously doubting that is how we got here.

"Hey, right now that is completely possible. We need to get somewhere warmer though, that jacket isn't gonna help much. What is it November?"

"Let me check my phone." I say digging in my pocket. I pull it out, it's a flip phone. "Okay... That's weird. It's a flip phone and it says it's November 18, of 2005."

"What? Give me that. That can't..." but he doesn't finish because of another coughing sound and a flickering Avery.

….…

"Cant keep up, Ethan?!" yells Brandon, already around the curb. Ethan doesn't answer with his usual sarcasm, so Brandon turns around and sees Ethan is doubled over coughing. As he looks, he feels a tickle in his throat and starts coughing, too.

…

"Avery!" I yell as she fully materializes and starts to fall. I start running over to catch her, but Charlie beats me there, quickly sets her upright, and backs off and ducks before her fist can reach his face.

"You alright?" he asks, standing up and dusting himself off after hitting the deck to avoid a busted lip.

"I'm fine," she growls, "Where the hell are we?"

"That's what we are trying to figure out." I say, "My FLIP PHONE says it's November 18 of 2005."

"Flip phone?" she asks, not quite understanding what I said. Then the situation begins to dawn on her, "Wait... Did you say 2005?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Early Christmas **

"Yeah, a flip phone." I reply, understanding her confusion. I pull the other stuff out of my pockets. "I've also got a wallet with a little cash, a couple of credit cards in it, and identification saying all the normal stuff except I was born on August 5, _1981_. There's also a knife and a key to a car maybe?"

"Um, flip phone, wallet, ID with birthday as January 10, 1981, cash, credit cards, knife, and a receipt for the Oakeville Grocers saying I bought a newspaper and some chips." announces Charlie still looking at the receipt after he emptied his pockets.

"Wallet, ID with birthday as April 30, 1981, cash, and a credit card. How come I don't get a knife?" Avery asks.

"Because..." I reply, wondering why we had knives and Avery didn't have one, " I don't have a good answer. You can borrow mine when you need one."

"Thanks, but you'll probably need it more than me if it's in your pocket." she declines. We stop talking as an all too familiar noise is coming from the area near the tree which we moved away from earlier. It was coughing. After a few seconds, we see Brandon and Ethan flickering. As they stop flickering, we walk up to steady them and see if they are okay. They look around and then back at us with questioning expressions.

"What do you have in your pockets?" Avery inquires.

"What?" Brandon confusedly asks as if he doesn't comprehend what is being said to him.

"Your pockets, do you have anything of use in them?" I say, a bit annoyed.

"I have a flip phone? That's weird, a wallet, some cash. My ID says I was born May 21, 1981." he states after almost dropping his phone. "What exactly is going on?"

"Best theory is we crossed into an alternate universe where we exist as us, our age, in 2005." Charlie states.

"Huh..." says Brandon, as if this is an ordinary occurrence.

"I have the same stuff Brandon has except my birthday is June 18, 1981." adds Ethan while examining his phone.

"Okay, all of us are here, there aren't anymore people coming are there?" I ask Brandon and Ethan.

"Not that I know of." Ethan says, looking at me as if I am crazy.

"Alrighty then, let's find a road and get somewhere warmer. I'm freezing." I say. We head out going west from the tree, and after a mile or two we find a road. There we sit on a dry patch of grass and try to decide what to do next.

"Let's wait for a car." Avery suggests, shivering and chattering her teeth.

"No, let's follow the road." Ethan says, being brother and sister they have to disagree on everything. 'This is getting old fast.' I think while covering my eyes in annoyance and disappointment that they can't just agree on something.

"I second waiting for a car." I agree after a few seconds of hiding my face, " What if we go the wrong way when following the road and end up more lost than we already are? I don't want to get stuck out here at night when it's already this cold now."

"I'm with Sharon." concurs Brandon.

"Sorry, Ethan, me too." says Charlie. Ethan grumbled about his ideas always being turned down and went to sit further away from us. We waited for half an hour before a truck was spotted in the distance. We all stand up and stick our thumbs up. Luckily, the truck pulls over. An older guy rolls down the window, "Y'all need a ride?"

"Yes, sir." replies Charlie.

"Well, hop on in. Ladies in the cab, you boys ride in the back. Move the stuff to one side, don't break it."

"Thank you, sir." says Charlie. A whole chorus of thank you's followed.

"Y'all are welcome, where are you headed?"

"Nearest town, please." I answer.

"Oakeville it is."

According to the man, Oakville is about twenty miles away and is a nice place. The radio is softly playing country music as he explains that it's a pretty big town to him and that he has a little trouble navigating through it. Apparently, he's a cattle farmer and owns the ranch that we are passing on the right. He was checking a field a little farther down from where we were and noticed us on the way home. He did most of the talking and after a while of hearing a story of how he and his brother came to own the ranch, we arrive in Oakeville.

"Thank you." Avery says, handing him a twenty.

"Thank you." the man replies, stuffing the bill into his pocket and climbing out of the truck to buy gas. The group slowly moves to the sidewalk next to the Gas 'n Sip storefront.

"Where to now?" I ask. My stomach rumbles, it's about lunchtime and some clouds are starting to block the sun.

"Your stomach is saying a diner." jokes Avery.

"I'm hungry, too." states Charlie.

"Me too." agrees Brandon," Ethan?"

"Let's get something to eat." he responds while staring at his stomach which sounds like a group of whales singing. We walk on the sidewalk not really knowing where to, but Brandon spots a sign once we got further down the street reading 'Mel's Diner'. We walk in and take our seats at the counter. All of us order burgers and fries, and they were delicious. It felt like I hadn't eaten in days.

I am almost through with my meal when I hear a noise that I heard somewhere, but I just couldn't place it. The doorbell dings as someone walks in, I take a quick peek and then turn to Avery with wide eyes," Don't look now, but I think the Winchesters just walked in."

"That's a darn nice car," gawks Charlie, completely oblivious to my discovery. He looks at me,"Hey, Sharon, isn't that the car from..." he notices Sam and Dean in the corner. "Alternate universe it is."

"Yep." I reply, popping the p. "What are we going to do?"

"I say we order some pie, get some papers, head to the library, and find out why the Winchesters are here." Avery says in a hushed voice. Charlie and I agree and tell the plan to Brandon and Ethan.

"Who are they?" asks Brandon, a little louder than necessary.

"The Winchesters from Supernatural." I hiss at him. "Be quiet."

"Okay, no need to be rude." he says, quieter this time.

As we are walking out Charlie says to Dean, "Nice car."

Dean replies," Thanks it's a..."

But I cut him off saying," 1967 Chevy Impala, right?"

"Yeah," he says staring at me as if I was crazy. I seem to be getting that a lot today.

"Dream car." I say with a smile and a laugh. We walk out, Dean's gaze following us out the door. As Charlie and I reach Avery who is grabbing a couple of papers I tell her,"You missed a golden opportunity."

"Yeah. If you had told me y'all were going to talk to him I would've come." she replies, feigning hurt feelings.

"Next time I'll tell you." I promise and our small group starts walking in what we hope is the direction of the library.  
>….<p>

The library is pretty big and very nice. They have a section completely devoted to the history of the town, which includes an autobiography of the founder.

We find a table with comfortable chairs in the corner and those who watched the show check the newspapers for the weird the Winchesters handle, while Brandon and Ethan took a look around to see if some books don't exist but maybe their characters do. About twenty minutes later, Sam walks in, asks for some records, and begins going through them.

In boredom, Brandon asks," Do you think we are ever going to see that movie?"

"Not for another 9 years," answers Avery quietly while flipping through _The Chronicle. _"Find anything?"

"Possible vengeful spirit." I whisper, showing her the obituary and story the newspaper has of the murder of Mark Wiedower. He died in a locked room from strangulation, finger shaped bruises but no fingerprints.

"That's gotta be it." declares Charlie, trying to whisper as best he can.

"What now?" asks Ethan.

"We probably need to find a place to sleep tonight. I bet the Winchesters are staying overnight and we could stay in the same motel. Maybe they can help us." I suggest very quietly.

In agreement, everyone leaves the library as discreetly as possible and we begin searching for motels.

….….…

Fortunately, Dean must've wanted to take a nap because the Impala was parked in front of room number 19 of the Economy Inn. We walk up and I notice a car parked in front of room 3 that looks kind of like the Impala, but midnight blue with white racing stripes.

"Wow, nice car." I say as we walk up to the motel." Have you seen it before? Because it feels oddly... well, oddly familiar, I guess."

"Didn't you say you had a car key in your pocket earlier?" Avery asks. So I take the key out of my jacket pocket and put it in the keyhole on the driver's side door, it fits and turns smoothly unlocking the door.

"It works. Looks like I've got my own 'Baby' now." I happily state. This car looks like the Impala and the TARDIS had a baby. I think it is a 1969 Chevy Chevelle, but I could be wrong.

"Looks like Christmas has come early this year." Avery laughs. I sit in the driver's seat and put my hands on the wheel. Though I had never driven it, it feels like I have been driving it for years. I check the trunk and it looks normal, no hidden compartments full of hunting stuff. Charlie, Avery, and I are a little disappointed, but there are five duffel bags full of clothes.

"Do we have a room here?" Brandon asks. We all check our pockets for room keys, Charlie and I each found one in our wallets. I try the room directly in front of my car and the door opens, and Charlie's key opened the room next to mine. So the boys took room four and the girls took room three.

After we moved what had appeared to be our duffel bags into our rooms, everybody met in the boys' room and to watch a few movies on TV. I got hungry, so I went to the snack machine at the end of the motel.

….…

I am at the machine paying for a bag of chips, when I feel something sharp against my back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: The Inquisition**

"Why are you following us?" someone asks. I think it's Dean. 'What do I do? Well,' I think,' I have two options, go along with this and let him have the power to lord it over me me about it later or... kick his butt and be able to tease him about it. I like the second one better. How did that self defense thing go? Turn to see what hand the knife's in, move, grab and twist with hand opposite theirs... I don't know. We're going with it anyways.' So I turn my head to look at him.

"I am not following you," I insist while looking at what hand he's holding the knife in.

"Why are you following us?" he asks again. I don't answer, but instead quickly turn and move out of the way gripping the exposed part of the handle with my right hand, then quickly twisting bringing it up and over our heads and finishing it off with a swift kick to the gut (it was actually a little lower than that), which made him loose his grip on the handle giving me the knife. 'Thank you muscle memory and Dad for making me take those classes.' I think. I look down at him, he had doubled over in pain. 'Whoops,' I think to myself. Then I hear the click of a gun behind me. I am expecting it.

"Put the knife down," Sam commands. I put it on the ground and kick it away from Dean and me. Sam kneels next to Dean, gun still pointed at me, and asks "Dean, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Dean says in a strained voice. Sam comes over, grabs my arm and drags me back to their motel room. He puts me in a chair a ties me to it. Dean walks into the room.

"Nice kick you've got there, car girl. Why are you and your friends following us?"

"I'm not. They aren't either."

"You were at the diner, Sam says you were at the library, and then you are here at the motel. Something's up." he says, I don't answer. "Alright then, if you won't talk, we'll make you scream."

'Uh oh.' I think, ' I'm screwed.'  
>….<p>

"Sharon's been gone for a while." Avery says looking up from her book.

"Yeah, what could be taking her so long to get chips?" Brandon asks.

"We should probably check on her." Charlie says, reluctant to get up from the bed which is surprisingly comfortable to check. "Who's gonna do it?"

"Not me." Ethan says, the only one paying attention to the TV. "When are we going to get dinner? I'm starving."

"When we find Sharon, stupid." Avery retorts. She gets up, grabs her jacket, putting it on, "Anybody else coming?"

"I'll come I guess," Charlie answers when no one else seems willing. "Brandon, you babysit Ethan. Bedtime is 8:00, don't let him forget to brush his teeth." he jokes, Avery rolls her eyes. They head out the door, and go to the vending machines.

"She was here, look that one has money in it." Avery deduces.

"That doesn't mean it's her money, but it could be."

"She's nowhere around here. What could've happened?"

"We have been pretty much everywhere the Winchesters have, maybe they took her in for questioning." Charlie points out, shrugging his shoulders.

.…...….…

Sam got out a flask of holy water, a silver knife, and some salt. Dean picks up the flask, I close my eyes and mouth expecting what is to come, and he splashes it in my face. When he notices I have no reaction other than to keep it out of my eyes and mouth, he picks up the salt and tosses some on me, nothing happens. I see him reaching for the knife and I offer up what little amount of arm I could manage to move. He looks surprised and takes it. He cuts a little deeper than I expected, but I bite my tongue instead of screaming.

'Guess that was payback for kicking him,' I think.

He steps back, thinking about what monster I could be since I didn't react while wiping the knife on his shirt. Sam starts putting the stuff away. We hear a knock at the door, but neither of them move to open it.

"Sorry to bother you, but have you seen a friend of ours? She went to get chips, but didn't come back." Charlie asks from outside the door. Dean motions for me to be silent while he reaches for his gun.

"I'M IN HERE!" I shout at the top of my lungs. 'Thank goodness Sam forgot to cover my mouth,' I think. Dean shoots an angry look towards me. I smile.

"Sharon, are you okay?!" Avery asks.

"I'm fine. Can you get me out of here?!" I yell.

"Open up or we key the Impala!" Charlie shouts. Dean immediately runs and opens the door, Avery moves out of the way, but Dean tackles Charlie. Charlie got the idea from me, we used to talk about how we would get Dean to do something and threatening to key the Impala won. Luckily, we were right in thinking so. Sam starts off after Avery.

"SAMUEL WINCHESTER, YOU GET BACK OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!" I shout, trying to get him to come back, but he just stops for a second and continues running. That one second was enough for Avery to disappear though. 'Why did she run off? she loves to use the self defense she learned.' I wonder to myself. After looking around for a few seconds, Sam comes speeding back to where Dean and Charlie are fighting and helps Dean.

"WILL YOU IDJITS STOP FIGHTING!" I yell, hoping that maybe the familiar phrase would catch their attention. It did and the fight broke up almost instantly. Unfortunately, it ended with Charlie's head on the hood of the Impala. The boys come walking into the room with confused and angry expressions.

"Idjits, that's what Bobby says, how do you know about that?" Dean asks warily.

"I'll tell you if you get my friend in here and make sure he's okay." I reply with equal caution. They get Charlie to his feet and bring him in, he's fine except for a minor head wound, which is surprising considering that his head hit a car. Charlie lays down on the bed nearest to where I am tied up and closes his eyes.

"Alright, now hold up your end of the bargain." Sam demands.

"Okay. You might want to sit down because it's a pretty crazy story."

"We're more opened minded than most." Dean says.

"I know." I agree and take a death breath before starting,"Okay, here's what happened, my friends and I were walking to a movie in Conway, Arkansas in 2014."

"Wait. 2014?" Sam asks.

"Yes, 2014. We were walking to a movie, as we passed a weird crack in the sidewalk. It looked like one from a TV show I watch. We walked over it and ended up here. This is like an alternate universe, that's the theory we're going with anyway. All the fictional characters that we read about or watch on TV are real. Well, you two are at least, probably more."

"No, that didn't happen. I deal with crazy, but that, that is just too crazy. Like..." Dean started to say.

"Dingo ate my baby crazy?" I ask.

"How did you know I was going to say that?"

"Alternate universe, I watch you on TV."

"Prove it." Sam dares.

"Okay. Where should I start?"

"The beginning."

"November 2, 1983 Mary, your mother, died in a fire caused by the yellow eyed demon. John, your father, wanted to kill the demon so he took you two and the Impala and started hunting. You were raised as hunters, on the road, never in one spot for too long. Sam, you decided to go to college even though you were told by your dad that if you went not to come back. You met Jessica and then the weekend before your interview for law school, Dean shows up because 'dad's on a hunting trip and he hasn't been home in a few days.' You go to Jericho, California and kill the woman in white, and Dean finds dad's journal in a police station with coordinates in it. Sam goes home only to find that..."

"I believe you." Sam stops me, I forgot that the "incident" is still pretty recent for him.

"You know about our past, but do you know about our future too?" Dean questions.

"Yes. So do Charlie and Avery, my friends at the door."

"Why are you interested in our life? What would make you want to watch a show about us?"

"I have a normal, well semi-normal, life. I wake up, go to work and school, come home, and then do it all over again. I'm sure you two would love that life, no monsters, family's alive, no worries about what's gonna happen to them. But sometimes you need an escape, that's what the show is, an escape. You get to tag along in the Impala, heading down back roads, listening to music I grew up listening to. You know, saving people, hunting things, the family business. You forget about all the problems you have for a while."

"Why not watch a show were the characters are happy? Where it's normal?" Sam asks.

"Do I need to repeat myself? Awesome car, awesome music, and killing monsters. And y'all having problems is relatable, nobody has your exact problems, but everyone has problems."

"Alright, I'll go with the alternate universe thing because nobody in this universe would watch that." Dean says.

"Okie dokie, but you're gonna be surprised later."

"What's that supposed to mean?" snaps Dean.

"Spoilers." I smile. We sit in silence for a few minutes."Can you untie me? We need to get back to our rooms. I expect I'll be seeing you after you deal with the ghost in town?"

"How do you..." Dean begins as Sam is untying me.

"I've watched you two hunt for nine years, I know when there's a vengeful spirit in town." I reply, thanking The Lord I was right and didn't embarrass myself while walking over to Charlie," Charlie, can you make it back to your room?"

He slowly sits up, "I think so." I help him up and I offer a little support as we slowly walk out and the boys shut the door behind us.

….…

"Do you think she's telling the truth and she's not just a hunter or something?" Dean asks.

"I don't know, she knows a lot about us. We are known in the hunter community, but unless she's a stalker I think she's telling the truth." Sam concludes after a moment of thought.

"This is just weird, I mean, even for us weird. I don't know if I want to mess with it."

"I'm beat, we're gonna have a long night tomorrow, let's just go to bed and take care of it later."

"Alright, night, Sammy." agrees Dean while walking over to his bed and flopping face first, still dressed, onto it.

"Night, Dean." Sam replies, heading to the bathroom.

….…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: The Breakfast Club**

Charlie and I made it back to the boys' room in one piece, but when we got there the room appeared to have fallen victim to a tornado.

"I thought you were gonna put Ethan to bed by now?" Charlie jokes when we walk in.

"Avery flipped out and started throwing stuff." Brandon says, head in his hands. "Apparently she 'missed out on a good fight because she ran to safety.' "

"Where are those two?" I inquire because I need Avery to sew me back up. She's the only one here with any skill for it and I'd rather have neat stitches than the messy ones I would create.

"Avery went to her room after Ethan yelled at her, and then he went to go get pizza." Brandon replied.

"Good, 'cause I'm starving." I reply hungrily.

"I'm gonna shower and go to bed. I don't think I'll be able to hold down any food." Charlie solemnly states.

"What's wrong with you?" Brandon asks.

"Head slammed against the Impala, not good for the stomach." he replies.

"Understood. Sharon, you better check on Avery."

"On it. Tell me when the pizza gets here, what did he take to go get it anyway?" I ask halfway out the door while looking at my car still parked in its space.

"He walked." Brandon replies as I'm leaving. I go into Avery and I's room, she's on her bed messing with what looks like a tool kit.

"Avery, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I flipped out, but I'm fine now. Are you okay? I saw they had cut you."

"I'm fine, do we have a first aid kit? I don't want it infected and I'm pretty sure I need stitches." I say looking at the cut, Avery goes over to our duffels and starts digging. "Ethan went to get pizza."

"Good, I don't feel like eating though."

"Neither does Charlie," I reply and before she can ask why, "His head ended up on the hood of the Impala."

"Oh my gosh, is he okay?" she asks, stopping her search for a first aid kit to look at me.

"He'll be fine, just needs to rest."

"I've got a first aid kit, go wash the cut."

"Yes, mother." I say smiling, she rolls her eyes taking out some stuff to patch it up with.

….…

I wake up the next morning and slowly sit up in bed. My arm is throbbing and looks a little puffy where the stitches are, but luckily Avery left a cup of water and another pain pill on the nightstand. The bathroom light is on and the shower is running. "Avery?"

"Yeah?!" she yells over the running water.

"Just making sure you're in there. Do I need to make a breakfast run?" I ask now standing next to the bathroom door.

"Sure. Make sure to get the boys up first."

"Okay." I agree while going to my bag and randomly grabbing some clothes. 'Whoops, this is Avery's bag. Oh well, I'll just use these, she won't mind.' I think after realizing what I had grabbed. I hastily pull the clothes, grab my shoes and jacket, and go outside to the door of the boys' room. While knocking, I yell, "Brandon, Charlie, Ethan, you awake in there?!"

"I am now." Brandon says groggily at the door.

"You want anything for breakfast?"

"Just get a lot of sausage, egg, and cheese biscuits."

"Okie dokie, be back in a flash. I've got my phone on me if the other two want something else." I say, walking to my car. I go to the McDonalds in town and get ten biscuits and some caffeinated drinks. I get back and put them on the table in my room. I immediately hear a knock on the door, so I open it.

"We heard the car and we are starving." Brandon explains, walking passed me, Ethan and Charlie following.

"Morning to you too."

Avery walks out, dressed thank goodness, and sits on the bed."Whatcha get me?"

"Sausage, egg, and cheese biscuit with a large Mountain Dew." I say sitting on the bed with her.

"Delicious." she says sarcastically, she hates Mountain Dew.

"I need you awake."

"What happens when I crash later?"

"We crash, too. I've got a plan for today and you'll want to be fully awake for it."

"Fanks for da bweakfast, Saron." Brandon says with his mouth full.

"Close your mouth, that's disgusting."

"Yes, ma'am." he says, saluting me.

"How are you feeling, Charlie?"

"Better. Just so you know, I'm never gonna do that for you again. Not unless the Winchesters are on my side, anyway."

"Noted. Ethan, how are you doing?" I ask, trying to be nice to him. He waves his hand and takes another huge bite out of his sandwich. I walk over to get a sandwich for me and one for Avery, and slap him on the back of the head.

"What was that for?!"

"Oh, so you talk to me now?"

"I swear, one of these days I will kill you."

"That would be terribly ambitious of you." I point out and turn to Avery handing her a biscuit, "Maybe I could get one of those spray bottles and just squirt him with it."

"I like that idea." she replies, taking the sandwich and unwrapping it.

"Me too." agrees Brandon while holding his sandwich away from Ethan who is trying to take a bite out of it because he had already finished the 2 of his.

"Your turn Charlie." I say without looking over, Charlie stands up and Ethan immediately stops.

"I can handle him myself you know." Brandon complains, slightly annoyed.

"Why didn't you then?" Charlie asks between bites.

"Cause if I did Sharon would slap me, and her slaps hurt."

"He's right you know." I say turning to look at him.

"About what? That you would slap him, or that it would hurt?" Avery asks.

"Both." I say. "Just kidding Brandon, next time you take care of him and I won't slap you."

"So what's this amazing plan of yours that I need to be awake for?"

"We help the Winchesters and they might help us get home. Kind of like quid pro quo in Mr. Nichols' class." I say, remembering high school. Avery rolls her eyes, she hated him with a passion.

"How do we help them?" Ethan asks, I forgot he doesn't watch any of the shows we do and is at a extreme disadvantage. I make a mental note not to leave him alone in this world. 'Looks like Brandon will be babysitting for a while and I'm gonna need a squirt bottle.' I think to myself.

"We help them HUNT?!" Charlie asks, excited about the idea of killing something.

"A very sound observation." Avery replies, tired of people 'stating the obvious' as she would say.

"Yes! I love being right!" Charlie yells brushing it off. 'Huh, I guess love really is blind.' I think. "Do I get a gun?!"

"We'll talk about that later." I say, trying to calm him down.

"When exactly are we going to tell them the are helping?" Avery asks.

"Uh, I don't know, I guess we could go tell them now."

"Who's gonna tell them?" Brandon asks, silence follows.

….…

"Dean... Dean, wake up."

"What?" Dean mumbles into his pillow," Can't you see I'm busy?"

"Doing what? Your just sleeping."

"Yeah, and I won't get to sleep for a while after this cause we've got those time travelers to deal with, and the ghost to take car of tonight and I just wanna sleep... 5 more minutes?"

"Fine, you don't get breakfast."

"I've missed breakfast more than once, I'll be fine."

Sam started to think, maybe he could use something he learned last night. "Okay, but I don't know, when I go to breakfast, somebody might just key the Impala. You never know."

Dean shoots up and threatens, "I'll get breakfast. You so much as touch Baby, and I will kill you."

"Thanks." Sam smiles as Dean walks out the door, not worried in the slightest that Dean wouldn't buy him breakfast too. But a little worried that something might end up in it that isn't supposed to be there.

….…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Training Wheels**

"Rock. Paper. Scissors. Shoot!" yells Brandon. Avery, Brandon, Charlie, and I are playing rock, paper, scissors to see who will go and talk to the Winchesters about us hunting with them. Unfortunately, we all chose the same thing for five rounds in a row so we decided to do one on one and have a tournament, loser moves on to the next round.

"Rock crushes scissors, Sharon. You're up against Brandon now." Avery says, relieved that she doesn't have to talk to the giants about something they won't like.

"Rock. Paper. Sci..." Brandon starts.

"Before I loose this round, I'm going to forfeit." I interrupt before he can get the last two words out." My reasoning behind that is one, I suck at this game ,and two none of us have a very good chance of convincing them to let us go hunting. So we need someone who knows what they are talking about to try. Brandon, you don't watch the show and if you're okay with it, I'll go and talk to them."

"I am perfectly okay with that, they scare me." Brandon says.

"I'll see you later then. Wish me luck." I reply, regretting what I just said.

"Good luck, and remember DON'T go near the car if you don't want to get your head slammed into it." Charlie warns. I nod my head and put on my jacket.

"Break a leg." Avery says," Not literally."

"Bye." I say as I walk out of the room and start towards the Winchesters' room, not very sure that I could convince them. 'They don't know that though. Just tell the truth, but in the best way possible.' I think to myself, trying to remember what I learned in speech class.

"Where is Sharon?" Ethan asks, walking into the room a minute after I left. No one answers him, but instead looks at him with annoyed expressions.

…..…

I walk up to the Winchesters door, take a deep breath, and knock. Sam opens the door and Dean is at the table making salt rounds. "Can I come in?"

"Sure, I guess." Sam complies, and moves out of the doorway.

"Thanks." I smile, walking past him and sitting on one of the beds. I take another deep breath, trying to decide what to say. "Okay, I know you aren't going to like what I'm about to say…but my friends and I want to come hunting with you if you haven't already taken care of the ghost."

"What?! No!" Dean says, stopping his work to look at me." There is no way we are taking a bunch of time travelers on a hunt, do you know how dangerous that is, not just for you but for us?!"

"Yes, we understand that hunting is dangerous, but we know more than you give us credit for. We have some things to learn, but only doing it will help us."

"You may know some stuff about hunting, but not enough to actually go hunting." Sam argues. "And you know that once you start, there's no getting out, right?"

"We understand." I point out," But helping when we can, even though it's dangerous, is better than knowing we could've helped and someone die because we didn't. You know?"

"Yeah, I get it." Dean says.

"So can we hunt, or are we left behind?" I ask after a few seconds.

"None of you are coming." Dean sternly replies.

"I'm with Dean on this one." Sam agrees.

"It's just a ghost, not exactly the scariest thing out there or the hardest thing to take care of either."

"Are you kidding me?! This is freakin' terrifying! I've been thrown around by ghosts more times than I can count and you want to hunt one?" Dean yells.

"We are coming." I whisper, staring him in the eyes.

"No, you aren't." he replies.

"Dean is right, there is no way you guys are coming with us." Sam agrees.

"Why are you so against it?"

"You don't know what you're doing." Sam answers, looking a little doubtful of his answer.

"We were good enough to figure out there was a ghost in town, and to know it's in 983 on Sardis Lane. We couldn't figure out who only because you had the records. And if you weren't here, we could probably handle it by ourselves. Not very well because we're beginners, but well enough to get the job done."

"Why do you want to come so badly? Hunting isn't exactly what I'd call fun." Dean says.

"Again, we know about this stuff and if we don't help, the lives of the people that die that we could have helped are on us. And I, personally, am tired of screwing up. I'm sure you two understand."

After a few moments of silence Sam asks, "Dean, can I talk to you outside?"

"Sure." He says and gets up from his chair, following Sam out the door. I sit in Dean's chair and start making salt rounds, imitating what I saw him doing.

….…

"Why not give them a chance, Dean?" Sam asks as soon as the door was shut and Dean stood next to the Impala.

"Because they don't know what they're doing, putting them, us, and anybody else involved with this hunt in danger."

"They obviously know some stuff, we can teach them the rest. They may not have been raised hunters, but if they want to be hunters we might as well give them the tools they need to get the job done without killing anyone."

"It isn't a good idea and you know it. Somebody's gonna get hurt and it'll just go downhill from there." Dean insists," Why are you so gung-ho about it now? We were agreeing in the room."

"Because I thought about how I felt after Jess died. I could've done something about it but I didn't."

"You were in California, Sam. You couldn't have done anything."

"I could've told her what my life was like before I went to Stanford, and if she didn't run off calling me crazy I could have told her how to protect herself at least." Sam says,"They're going to try to hunt with or without us, and I would rather them know how to do the job right than screw up and get themselves killed."

Dean leans on the Impala, mulling over what Sam said for a few moments, looking at him with an expression of 'why would say something that stupid.' Then rolling his eyes and looking away replies, "You and your damn puppy dog eyes. Fine, they can come!"

Sam smirks as Dean walks past him to their room, and then turns and follows him.

….….….…

Dean walks back into the motel room with Sam following him.

"I went ahead and tried to make some salt rounds. Did I do okay?" I ask, holding one out for inspection. Dean takes it from me and looks at it carefully.

"Not too bad." He says,hands it back to me,and looks to Sam saying,"Sammy, why don't you tell her?"

"If you guys really think you want to hunt, we'll teach you."

"Really?" I say, grinning like a kid on Christmas morning.

"Yeah." he says, my smile rubbing off on him.

"I told you we'd be coming." I say to Dean as I walk to the door.

"Meet us here in an hour, we need to go over a few rules before you get to go hunting." Dean says.

"Okie dokie." I say, just hearing 'meet us here in an hour' before walking out the door.

….…

I get back to the boys' motel room and knock on the door, Avery lets me in. I go and sit on one of the beds.

"What'd they say?" Charlie asks.

"They said to meet them in an hour."

"What?! You actually convinced them to take us on a hunt?!" Avery asks.

"Wow, I don't really know them, but from what I've been hearing they don't sound like they would be easy to convince. Good job of doing whatever you did." Brandon remarks.

"I don't know what miracle took place back there, but something convinced them to let us go on a hunt with them. It definitely was not me, but I think I put up an okay fight."

"Why exactly do they want us to meet them?" Charlie asks.

"I don't know. But before we go I need to see if everyone's on the same page though. Does everybody understand that there is no way you can leave hunting? That if you try your past will catch up with you?"

"What?" Brandon questions, confused and a little shocked about what I said.

"Once you start hunting, you can't truly stop. Even if you want to stop you can't because the things you hunt will know about you and their family or something like that will most likely want to avenge them. If you become a hunter, you'll probably die a hunter." I reply.

"Then why would we want to hunt if it's just going to get us killed?" Ethan asked.

"Because somebody's got to do it, we can and I think, with a little training, we could be good at this. It's not a dream job, but somebody's got to be the superhero. Not that hunters are respected by society or get thanked… you get the gist of it, right?" I say.

"Unthanked superhero with a sucky job. Not something I'd like to be." Ethan replies.

"Well, you don't have to like it. We are going to do it, and you can either come with us or be left behind." Avery says. 'Saying that was pretty harsh for her, and to her own brother too. I hope she doesn't actually mean it." I think.

"I'm in." Charlie declares.

"I guess I'm in too," Brandon agrees.

"You know I'm in." I say. "Ethan?"

"Doesn't look like I have much of a choice… I'm in." He says reluctantly.

…

"Don't do anything stupid." I plead as we walk to the Winchesters' motel room. I knock on the door, Sam opens it and steps to the side to let us in. We sit down on the beds.

"Before I say anything else does everyone understand that there is no getting out of this once your in?"

"We all understand." I say, the rest murmur in agreement.

"Alright. Before we hunt you need to know the basics. Right now we'll focus on ghost hunting, and when we hunt something different we'll teach you about that." Dean says," First thing you need to know about ghosts is how to protect yourself against them. To do that you're gonna need salt and iron. We make salt rounds so we can fire it at the ghost, but making a salt ring and standing in it keeps them away for a longer time. With iron, we usually use pokers and swing them through the ghost, it works about as well as the salt rounds…"

….…

Climbing into my car Avery whispers,"We haven't even started yet and I'm already scared."

"Calm down, we'll be fine." I reassure her, seriously doubting myself. Charlie climbs in the backseat, Brandon and Ethan are riding with the Winchesters to keep fights at a minimum.

"Meet us at the house." Dean says to me as he climbs into the Impala.

"Okay." I reply while starting my car.

I wait for Dean to pull out and follow him. No one in my car is speaking, probably because we are so nervous we are shaking. I don't try to break the silence by turning in the radio and no one else moves to either. So we ride without anything but the car engine making noise all the way there.

Soon enough we reach a house in the country surrounding Oakville and pull into its gravel driveway. It's fairly large and has huge windows on all sides allowing for a wonderful view of a garden near the house that would probably be very pretty in the spring. Everyone clambers out of the cars the rode in and stands at the trunk of the Impala.

"What exactly is the spirit attached to?" Charlie asks Sam, who was digging around I the trunk for the guns we need.

"There's an old armchair in the house that Daniel Faulkner, our ghost, had in his study until he was murdered in it. It's been sold 14 times and all the new owners died." Sam replies handing out sawed off shotguns and a handful of rounds to everyone but Brandon and Avery who get flashlights.

"I'll man the flashlight." Avery whispers to me, which immediately makes me giggle uncontrollably.

"We can't giggle, it's a crime scene." Charlie hisses, which only makes me laugh more and now Avery and Charlie are laughing too.

"When we get in the house don't wander off. From what we found out earlier, the chair is in the library on the first floor of the house, we're going to try and move it out onto the lawn and burn it there but we'll just have to see how things go. Does everyone understand?" Dean asks, ignoring the laughing. After we settle down, we agree to the plan.

We make our way to the house, the gravel driveway and brightly colored leaves crunching beneath our feet. On the front steps, we check our guns and turn the safety off, Avery and Brandon turn their flashlights on. Sam starts to pick the lock, but Avery stops him. "Can I give it a try?" She asks.

"Sure." Sam says, she hands him her flashlight and goes to the lock. Sam instructs her while she is picking it. Avery is actually pretty good at picking locks, even Dean was impressed.

Avery pushes the door open and we walk into what used to be a living room. There's a fireplace on one side of the room with bookshelves on either side. The most of the room is full of boxes, many of them labeled Books. The floorboards creak a bit as we walk to the hallway. My heart is in my throat, pumping adrenaline through my arteries at what feels like a thousand times per minute. I'm looking everywhere, expecting a ghost to attack at any second. Everyone has their guns at the ready, probably expecting the same. Avery and Brandon point their flashlights down the hallway which looks very empty in comparison to the living room. We begin to walk down the hallway, ready to shoot when the ghost shows up.

Everyone is looking around for anything out of the ordinary and at each other to reassure themselves that everything's okay. As we reach the middle, we think, of what appears to be a never ending hallway, the flashlights begin to flicker and ghost of Daniel Faulkner appears near Charlie who immediately fires at it.

"Run!" Sam shouts. We take off towards the end of the hall and go to the last door on the left which leads to the library. As the ghost reappears and comes through the door, Sam gets out the salt and starts making a semi-circle blocking off the corner of the room we are in and we fire at the ghost.

"That was scary." I say, smiling when we were safe. Avery and Charlie laugh a little despite how scared we all are. We look around the room, hearts pounding. The library was huge and a lot of bookshelves were still full even though there were at least 30 large boxes already packed. It would be a book-lover's dream if everything was unpacked. The furniture is pushed to one side of the room and the armchair is near a desk. Dean and Ethan move it to one of the huge windows which open to the front yard. The ghost comes back and begins to move the salt. It breaks through as they are throwing the chair out the window. The ghost pins Avery to the floor, Sam shoots it which breaks the window behind the ghost, sending shards of glass everywhere.

"Out the window!" Dean says pointing to it. Ethan helps Avery up and jumps out, Brandon, Charlie, Avery and I follow. The Winchesters are still inside firing at ghost, which seems to be coming back quicker each time. It throws both of them against the wall and holds them there. I run over to the window and shoot the ghost, it drops the boys and they run to the window and jump out. We go over to the chair and Dean pulls out lighter fluid and some matches while Sam puts salt on the chair. Soon the chair is blazing in blue flame and in the library the ghost of Daniel Faulkner is burning too.

"We made it out alive. I really didn't expect to do that." Brandon says.

"Let's go back to the motel. I need to patch this up." says Avery showing her arm where a few shards of glass had cut it deeply.

"I like the adrenaline rush, let's do it again!" I say, unscathed by the hunt.

"There is something seriously wrong with you." Dean replies.

"It's been said before, I don't think I'll stop hearing it anytime soon either."

"See you at the motel." Sam says, getting into the Impala after putting away everything in the trunk. Avery, Ethan, Charlie, Brandon, and I head back to the motel in my car, listening to some music and talking about hunting.

When we arrive, Avery begins to sew up her arm, but Sam takes over since she has a lot of trouble stitching herself together. Everyone's cuts were cleaned and covered with bandages or stitched up, we went back to our rooms, took much needed showers, and then went to bed- sleeping long and hard for the next 10 hours.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: Bringing Home the Baby**

I roll over in my bed trying to escape the shine of a sliver of light coming through the curtains of the motel room that Avery and I share. Unfortunately, the ray of light follows me. I look at the clock, which reads 10:42 AM. I had slept ten hours and it is nearly lunchtime, so I come out of my warm cocoon of blankets and place my feet on the cold floor. I look over to Avery's bed. Avery is still in it, sprawling limbs in every direction. 'The pain medication is probably wearing off by now, she'll probably wake up soon to get more.' I think to myself.

I saunter over to my bag (definitely my bag this time), grab some clothes, and head to the bathroom. As I am getting dressed, I hear a low moan come from the main room. 'And now she's up,' I think. When I finish getting dressed I get a glass of water so she can take some more pain medication.

Coming out of the bathroom, I look towards Avery's bed again and see her sitting up in her bed, cradling her arm with an disgruntled look on her face. I ask, "Pain meds?"

"Mmm hmm." Avery replies, nodding her head groggily. She turns to the bedside table and gets a pill from the bottle on it. I hand her the glass of water which she sips, puts the pill in her mouth, and then gulps the rest of it down. Soon, she and I are both dressed and deciding what to do next.

"I'm starving. Do you want to go get lunch or brunch or whatever meal it would be?" Avery asks, coming to sit across from me on my bed and looking at the clock.

"If you're going by a hobbit's eating schedule, it would be elevensies. And yes, I would love to get something to eat." I reply. "Do you think we should see if the boys are up before we go?"

"Um, by boys who do you mean? 'Cause we've got two groups of them now."

"Either, or both."

"Don't really want to." Avery says."Why can't they get their own lunch?"

"Elevensies, Avery." I tease." The Winchesters can get their own, but our group of boys would end up in a mess or cause some mess by themselves and I don't feel like cleaning it up."

"You're right, they would end up doing something stupid and getting into trouble." Avery replies, thinking about the scenarios that could play out with a look of mild disgust and worry on her face. We start putting on our jackets and shoes, and then go outside to Brandon, Charlie, and Ethan's door. We knock five or six times, but no one answers.

"Want to see if the Winchesters want to get lunch?" I ask.

"I guess, when did you become so social? You used to avoid people at all costs three days ago."

"When I started living in a world with fictional characters. How are you supposed to meet your favorites if you won't talk to them?" I ask as we walk to Sam and Dean's room. We get there a few seconds later and Avery knocks loudly on the door.

"What?" Dean asks, as he opens the door, sounding tired.

"We are going to get lunch, do you and Sam want to come?" Avery asks.

"Sam's in the shower right now, maybe when he gets out we can go."

"Alright, see you later." Avery says, leading the way back to the motel room.

We watch a crappy cooking show on the TV in our room, and call Charlie, Brandon, and Ethan's phones until Ethan finally picks up after Avery calls him for the 13th time in a row.

"Finally awake, huh?" Avery exasperatedly asks.

"Shhhh... trying to sleep..." Ethan replies in a sleepy, hushed voice and then hangs up. I call Charlie and he answers.

"Have y'all really slept this long?" I ask him.

"Ethan has, Brandon and I have been watching TV."

"Why didn't you answer the door then?"

"I was in the shower, and when Brandon is babysitting he isn't allowed to answer the door."

"The joke was funny the first time, but now it's getting old."

"I'm not joking, he actually was babysitting Ethan."' Charlie states, I don't reply, but sit with an annoyed expression on my face. "Sharon? Are you still there?"

"Yes." I answer as I count to ten and take a deep breath, trying not to be angry." Back to what I was saying, do y'all want to go get something to eat? Sam and Dean might be coming."

"I'll go." He replies, I hear him ask Brandon and Ethan and then he says," Brandon and Ethan want to go too."

"Alright, we are about to see if the Winchesters are ready to go. Be ready in five minutes." I tell him in what Avery calls 'my mom voice.' All I know is that it gets them to do what I want so I use it. "Told the boys we would be ready in five minutes."

"Okay, let me grab my stuff and we can go." Avery replies. She and I grab our phones, put on our jackets and shoes, and go outside. We knock on Brandon, Charlie, and Ethan's door. Brandon opens it.

"One second, I lost my license and I need it. Can you help?" He inquires quickly. He kind of reminds me of the 10th doctor with how fast he talks and how he is always running everywhere.

"Sure, we can help." Avery agrees, nodding her head. Leaning over to me and asking in a whisper, "What are we helping with?"

"He lost his license, we need to help them find it." I replied, slowly as we walked into the room.

"Oh. Okay, thanks." she says, and we began searching. I notice something sticking out of the back pocket of a pair of jeans that were thrown on the floor and pull out Brandon's license.

"Found it!" I exclaim, Brandon comes over to me and I give the license to him. "Next time, be sure to empty your pockets and put it on a table."

"Thanks, I'll try to remember to do that next time." he mumbles, a little embarrassed about it.

"Are y'all ready to go yet, or do we have to wait another 10 minutes?" Avery asks, a little annoyed that it was so easy to find and the boys didn't think to check there.

They grab their jackets, phones, and other stuff they had in their pockets on the first day we were here and we all head to Sam and Dean's room.

Sam must've heard us because as we got there he opened the door. He and Dean grabbed their jackets and come out onto the sidewalk with us.

"Where are we going?" Sam asks.

"I liked that one diner we ate at the other day." Charlie suggests, the rest of the group was okay with that, but not sure so I put forth a deciding factor.

"They had good pie." I add.

"Diner it is." Dean agrees, walking towards the Impala and unlocking it.

"Can Avery and I ride with y'all?" I ask, badly wanting to ride in the Impala.

"Fine." Dean replies ducking into the car.

"Charlie, you drive my car, be extra careful though, I like it." I say handing him the key. He, Ethan, and Brandon get into my Chevelle and Avery and I climb into the backseat of the Impala. I try to hide my excitement, but I don't think I do a very good job of it. I'm sitting behind Dean, who's driving, and Avery is sitting behind Sam, who's in the passenger seat. Charlie starts my car and pulls out of the parking lot, heading towards the diner, the Impala following close behind.

We reach Mel's diner shortly after and as I am getting out of the Impala, my foot gets caught on something and I fall to the ground, on my back, with a thud. Everyone starts laughing.

"Quick left leg power nap." I say, laughing with them.

We walk towards the diner from the parking lot. I walk next to Dean and trip again, he falls (making a hilarious face while doing so) and drags poor Sammy down with him, and Sam accidentally hits Avery on the way down so all three of them end up on the ground.

"Are y'all okay?" I ask, laughing, but genuinely concerned about them. Everyone but Dean is laughing, too.

"Guess we kind of deserved that." Avery says, dusting herself off.

"Let's just go get something to eat." Sam says, smiling as he helps Dean up who has a hint of a smile on his face.

We go into the diner and sit at a large booth with a chair pulled up to it. It's far away from the other people in the diner, next to a window.

A waitress with brown hair and blue eyes comes to take our orders. She eyes Dean and as she is walking away, I can see her wink at him. The smile he had, before I tripped him that is, returns.

The waitress, Isabella, comes back and gives us our drinks and 'drops' a napkin near Dean's seat. He picks it up, looks at it, and then smirks. I don't have to see it to know it's her number.

"Anything other than lunch that we're going to do today?" Avery asks, trying to get a conversation started.

"Yeah..." Dean says, gaze following Isabella as she walks off.

Avery rolls her eyes in disgust, but I'm not listening.

"Well, we should probably work on getting you guys home." Sam says, ignoring his brother.

"I doubt we're going to find a way very easily, so getting started now would be best." Brandon being a voice of reason says, casting his vote for what we should do today. The rest of the table murmurs in agreement.

"Where do we start?" Dean asks.

"My first instinct would be to go back to where we showed up and look for any clues as to how we got here." I put forth, " Maybe call in a few experts to help us, though getting them there might be hard. Probably not the best idea."

"I like it, but what experts are you bringing in?" Charlie asks.

"You know, who." I smile.

"Give us a hint." Brandon requests.

"Who." I stress.

"Question or statement?" Brandon asks, quickly figuring out where I am going with this.

"Statement."

"Oh, who."

"I don't get it." Charlie says.

"You know, who." Brandon hints.

"Ah, who." Charlie says catching on, I hear him whisper," Best day ever!"

"What do you mean 'who'? I'm not... Oh, oh!" Avery says in sudden realization,"Wait, we don't even know if he's real. How are we gonna...?"

"Oh, come on! If these two are real," I say gesturing to the Winchesters," then he has to be."

"Them being real doesn't mean he's..." Avery argues, but stops," Here's the food."

We got our meals and Sam and Dean began eating, the rest of us bow our heads and say a silent prayer of thanks and then begin.

"Sorry." Sam quickly apologizes for himself and his brother.

"It's okay. We didn't know if you wanted to join in, so we went ahead. It's kinda a thing we do." Charlie answers.

We all take a few bites of our food, most of us have burgers and fries, but Sam is chowing down on a salad. He is called 'Moose' for a reason, I just hope we don't run into the demon that gave him (gives him? will give him?)(tenses are tough) the nickname.

Soon Sam, Dean, and Ethan are asking what the earlier argument was about.

"Spoilers." I reply with a smirk. Then they ask Avery, Charlie, and Brandon what it is.

"I'm not saying anything." Charlie tells them. Brandon and Avery nod their heads in agreement.

"What kind of clues should we be looking for when we get there?" Sam asks.

"I don't know. Maybe a crack shaped a certain way?" Avery suggests.

"Honestly, I don't know what to look for. Just one of those 'you'll know it when you see it' kind of things, I guess." I say.

We eat the rest of our meals, talking about Sam and Dean's previous showed up after 'Phantom Traveler', when they exorcize the demon on the plane.

"That was good." Brandon says, after finishing his meal.

"Can we get pie?" Avery asks.

"I like that idea." Dean says and gets Isabella to come over to take our orders for pie. As we wait, Sam, Dean, and Ethan keep asking about the 'who' we were speaking about earlier, they don't get any answers though.

Eventually, Isabella comes back with the pie, gives everyone a slice and hands us our checks, Dean gets his pie on the house. The pie is delicious, not as good as what my mom makes, but still is really good. We leave the diner, each of us full almost to the point of bursting, and climb into the cars we rode to the diner in. The ride to the motel was peaceful, not much talking, but more looking out the windows and singing along under your breath to whatever is playing on the radio. As we reach the motel, Sam asks," So when are we going to go to wherever you guys showed up?"

"I think we'll be ready within the hour, right Avery?" I reply, Avery nods her head. " Yeah, within the hour, I'll drive my car back to where we showed up. We'll have to walk a little bit to get to the exact spot though."

Dean parks the Impala and we get out without any tripping this time. He replies, "Alright, we'll be in our room call us when you're ready to go."

"How am I supposed to call if I don't have your number?" I ask, standing on the sidewalk. Dean takes my phone and puts his number in mine and has me put my number in his.

"Sharon, huh? Didn't know that's your name."

"Yeah. I figured that." I say as Avery and I walk towards our room, which Charlie is parking in front of.

"I'm Avery." Avery says turning around and walking backwards to tell Dean what her name is. Dean just nods. He and Sam turn and go into their room.

"Okie dokie, we probably should get ready to go soon and then hit the road to get back to wherever we showed up." I tell the boys as Avery and I reach the car.

"Okay, but by 'get ready' what do you mean? Like pack our stuff up?" Charlie asks.

"Go ahead and pack your stuff and bring it out to the car, we might be going somewhere else afterwards."

"Got it. Ethan, Brandon, let's go." Charlie commands, turning to face the other two who are discussing who is the best driver and why I wouldn't let them drive my car. They follow Charlie to their room and Avery and I head to ours.

We spend about 15 minutes packing up the few things we have, stuff our bags back in the trunk, and gather in the boys room. I call Dean and he picks up.

"Hey. Are y'all ready to go?" I ask.

"Yeah. Which room are you in?" Dean replies.

"Four."

"We'll be there in a minute."

"Why don't they ever say 'bye'?" I ask to the group, Avery shrugs her shoulders and goes back to reading her book. After a couple of minutes, we hear a knock at the door. Brandon opens it and Sam and Dean walk past him into the room.

"Hi." Avery says, without looking up from the book.

"Hi." Sam says, getting his laptop out of his bag and placing it on the table.

"This place is really empty, where's all your stuff?" Dean asks.

"Packed up and in the car." Charlie states. "Apparently, we might need it when we get to wherever we showed up."

"Speaking of where you showed up, could you point it out on a map?" Sam asks, all of us get up and crowd around the computer to look at the map he pulled up.

"We were on the same road the whole time and it went through the middle of town near the Gas N' Sip." Avery says, pointing to the road next to the gas station.

"And we passed a large farm on the way into town, it had a gate with the name of the farm on it." Charlie points out.

"Yeah, the guy who drove us in owns it." Avery agrees, remembering the long and one sided conversation we had with him.

"We ran parallel to the railroad tracks for a while, didn't we?" Brandon asks with his eyes closed to visualize it better.

"Yeah, there weren't any houses very close to where we showed up either." Ethan replies.

"So we came this way then?" I ask, tracing the route with my finger.

"It's our best bet, let's go." Dean says, eager to get a move on.

"I'll drive my car and Avery is riding with me so Ethan has to ride in the other car." I say, hoping to avoid a fight between the siblings.

"Alright, I'll ride with Ethan and the Winchesters then." Charlie says with an understanding nod.

We walk out to the parking lot and start toward the cars we are riding in.

"You lead." Dean says, as he climbs into the Impala.

Avery, Brandon, and I get into my car, I start it, and we take off. I follow the route from memory as best I could and soon we pass the farm, called 'Davidson Farms.'

"This is the halfway point, I think." Avery says. We drive a little further and then see a large, dead tree on the side of the road.

"I remember that!" Brandon exclaims,"It isn't far from where we got a ride into town!"

We continue down the road and Avery says, "This is it, that weird no trespassing sign was next to where we came out of the woods."

I pull over and Dean does the same. With lots of squeaking of doors and hard slams of them, everyone gets out and groups in between the two cars.

"Okay, Avery says the entrance to the trail we took to the road it right there." I tell the group as I indicate the no trespassing sign that Avery pointed out earlier. "The tree which we showed up at isn't more than a mile or two away."

"Let's get walking then." Dean says leading the way. As we walk through the woods, nothing jumps out to identify this as the right way, but everything is vaguely familiar. 'If I got lost in the woods, I would suck at getting out.' I think to myself and put it on my list of things to work on which has grown quite large since we showed up here.

We are about a mile and a half into the woods when we hear humming. Not like bees gathering around a hive, but like a human humming a song.

"Sweet Home Alabama?" I ask very quietly. Charlie listens for a moment and nods. Dean looks to Sam and they both take out their handguns and start walking towards where the humming noise is coming from. They disappear behind some trees, the humming noise continues for a bit longer and then suddenly stops. We don't hear anything at all for a few seconds, so I decide to go and see what's up. I motion to the group to stay where they are and make my way to where the Winchesters are.

As I walk up behind the Winchesters, I accidentally step on a twig which snaps under my foot. Both of them turn and point their guns at me.

"Calm down, it's just me." I whisper with the my hands in the air.

I come up directly behind them to see what they are looking at. At first, I don't see anything, but as I look closer at the tree I notice a boot sticking out of the red leaves as if someone was sitting there. 'Someone is sitting there you dolt.' I think to myself. I start to move nearer to the tree, but Sam stops me.

"Let me get a closer look. I'll be fine." I assure him in a hushed voice. He lets me go and I walk closer, recognizing the figure hiding in the leaves. I stand close to the tree and look up at it. "Hi."

"Sharon?" A familiar voice asks in confusion. The figure scrambles halfway down the tree and jumps on me. I am ready for it though, even though Sarah is 21 she insists upon acting like a four year old.

"Hey." I say, hugging her tighter and then letting her drop easily to the ground. Then, concerned, I ask "How'd you get here?"

"I came looking for you. You were 15 minutes late to your birthday party and I got sent out as the search party, again, and somehow I ended up here about 7 minutes ago."

"You know me, late to everything. At this point, I'll probably be late to my own funeral." I say, the last bit looking back at Sam and Dean who now have the rest of the group standing beside them.

"Yeah, probably." Sarah agrees, smiling.

"Are they…?" Dean asks Avery, pointing to Sarah and I.

"No, they're sisters." Avery says, quickly correcting him. Sarah and I walk up to the group and she immediately goes to Charlie and hugs him.

When Sarah is done giving hugs to Avery, Brandon, Charlie, and Ethan I introduce her, " Sarah this is Dean and Sam Winchester. Sam and Dean, Sarah, my sister."

"Hi." Dean waves and Sam smiles, Sarah does too.

"Okay, now that we've got that out of the way do we want to look for clues or are we calling in the experts?"

"Wait, what are we doing?" Sarah asks.

"Oh, yeah, sorry. Um, we are in an alternate universe where fictional, well at least some, fictional characters are real and we are trying to find a way back." I explain.

"Alrighty then." Sarah goes with it and nods.

"I say we call in you know who." Brandon suggests, excited to meet the Doctor.

"Lord Voldemort?!" Sarah asks in panic and confusion because Brandon unknowingly used the alias for Lord Voldemort.

"No, he means the Doctor." Charlie whispers to Sarah.

"Yeah, that would be a good idea considering that he deals with this kind of stuff." She replies.

"Only problem is, how do we get ahold of him?" Avery asks. Sam, Dean, and Ethan are looking at one another for answers, but none of them understand a single thing that's going on.


End file.
